Kassij Kogito
Kassij Kogito is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Was born in family of a man and that man's daughter. Previous wife of that man died in childbirth, when man was far away. To the time when he returned in the city their neighbors adopted his daughter and when she grew up and met her father, they didn't know nothing about each other. Man reveals this only when she died from illness. The man wasn't able to take this truth and commited a suicide. Before committing a suicide he hired a killer for Kassij. At that time Kassij was 15 years old, and his friends helped him to run away from the city. Then he travelled between different cities and changed lots of places of work. Then in his dreams he met a girl (Jane) and saved her from strange black monster. However, he lost a hand, and the Jane fastly helped him to recover it. She was really afraid that his condition can became worse, and proposed him to became her helper in her studio. He agreed and visited her every dream. At the day when Kassij reached 18 years old, he was killed, when he sleeped. Due to this, Jane asked her fiance, Heiden, for help, and he used his power to revive Kassij as shadromancer. After little time gone, Kassij fell in love with Jane, and got an endless enemy - Heiden. But when he became an informator in raider's party Heiden promiced that he will leave them in peace, if Kassij will say to him, where raiders base is. And Kassij said, but still a bit loathe himself for this action. Concept Friendly and sociable person, also has romantical traits. * Item - sealing wax, carambola * Likes - watch the process of drawing and any creativity * Dislikes - betrayal Etymology * Kogito - Cogito (lat.) - I think. * Kassij - ... Appearance * Hair color - dark magenta * Headgear - none * Eye color - light blue * Earphones - none * Outfit - default outfit represents white shirt, bordo vest, brown pants and long brown boots. Relations * Maynajo Karjalainen - friend * Maore Tai - friend * Heiden Ortvick - enemy * Jane Vaterloo - love Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * CV Madamamagoto * VCV Miserable * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Kassij Kogito. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - Desember, 25 * Gallery Kassij_boxart.png KassijKogito.png External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2016 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus